Just Like the Folks: The Orange Hokage and the Violet Flower
by Raptorcloak
Summary: When Ino is depressed by Inoichi's death, Naruto does what he can to cheer her up and he does just that. Then, Ino proceeds to connect with him in a surprisingly, warm matter than amazes him in more than one way. NarutoxIno. AU.


Here is it is and on Naruto's birthday, too! My second **_Just Like the Folks _**and this has Naruto and Ino as the couple. This will be a hurt/comfort type romance given the plotline of Ino's depression after Inoichi is killed in the war. So, enjoy and review please!  
Summary: Naruto does his best to cheer up Ino after she becomes depressed from Inoichi's death and the outcome is perfect for him.  
Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.

* * *

_Interviewing the Star_

_Raptorcloak: Hello, one and all. Once again, the great Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is with us._

_Naruto: Hello again, Raptorcloak. What lucky girl am I with this time?_

_Raptorcloak: That would be Ino and on your birthday, too._

_Naruto: All right!_

_Raptorcloak: I figured you'd be happy and happy birthday, too._

_Naruto: Thanks a lot._

_Raptorcloak: You're certainly welcome and before we get to the story, could we hear your __**Curing Kurama**__ voice?_

_Naruto: Sure._

_*stands up and clears his throat before his eyes turn into Kurama's.*_

_Naruto (in Kurama's voice): Welcome to fuck time, bitch!_

_*I and the audience clap while Naruto bows in gratitude.*_

* * *

Naruto sat in his office and completed his paperwork. It had been nearly a month since he killed Obito and Madara and that he was immediately voted Hokage after Tsunade retired.

He rose from his seat and headed out the door. As he walked down the street, he noticed Mrs. Yamanaka and she appeared sad.

"Is something wrong, Mrs. Yamanaka?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, Hokage-sama, I'm worried about Ino." Mrs. Yamanaka said before going onto explain that Ino had been deeply depressed since Inoichi's death at the hands of the Shinju and she was so sad that neither Shikamaru nor Choji could cheer her up.

Even Sakura had tried multiple times but there was no avail and Ino hadn't eaten a thing since the war ended. So far, Mrs. Yamanaka couldn't think of anything else and Naruto sighed.

"Maybe I can help." Naruto suggested and Mrs. Yamanaka nodded before opening the door. She guided him upstairs and knocked on her door.

"Oh, Ino, Naruto-sama, is here." Mrs. Yamanaka said and Ino made no remark within her room. She opened the door and Naruto was treated to the sight of the platinum blonde.

She sat on her bed with nothing on but a beige plain bathrobe. She had a haggard look in her eyes which gave the impression she hadn't gotten much sleep and the obvious fact she had been crying.

Ino didn't look up as Naruto entered the room and Mrs. Yamanaka left them be. He sympathetically looked at her and stood near her.

"Hi, Ino, mind if I sit down?" Naruto asked and Ino made no response as he sat next to her. She didn't even look at him and she was completely inanimate.

"Ino, I understand what you're going through. I remember when I met both my parents after so many years." Naruto said and Ino still remained still silent.

"Despite meeting them, I couldn't help but feel so happy they had faith that I could take out Obito from the day I was born. I was just so proud that they believed in me from the start and see; they were right. They both died knowing I could stop that maniac from bringing the world to total madness just like Inoichi-san did." He continued and Ino's eyes made contact with him

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"Ino, your dad died believing you could stop Obito just like my parents did and just like my folks, he was right. If anything, you had a vital role in the war when you transferred my thoughts into the other shinobi in despair. Without you doing that, I'm not sure what would have happened." Naruto said and Ino slowly uncurled.

"You really think I made him that proud?" Ino asked; dumbfounded.

"Ino, I know he would be proud that you fulfilled his hopes and he will always be proud of you." Naruto said and Ino, feeling happy for the first time in almost a month, smiled while her eyes started tearing up.

_(Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback plays)_

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, but I…I…" Ino started to say before she buried her head in Naruto's chest and he sympathetically held her close. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged her.

He smiled at the female blonde and stroked her back. She cried tears of happiness and closure as she embraced him.

Naruto stroked Ino's back before placing his hands on her shoulders and she looked into his face. His smile kept her mind at ease as he patted her shoulders and sighed.

"Ino, trust me, he's up there proud smiling at you as we speak." Naruto said to Ino.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll bet he is." Ino smiled.

"That's the spirit!" Naruto said as he patted Ino's back and she pulled away from him.

"Thank you so much, Naruto-kun." Ino said and he held up his thumb to her. He nodded and rose from the bed.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Naruto asked.

"Thanks to you, I'll alright." Ino said as she smiled and seeing her genuine, cheerful smile beginning to return was all Naruto needed to know that she was feeling slightly better. He nodded and left the room before heading downstairs.

Mrs. Yamanaka looked at Naruto and he approached the kindly widow.

"Is Ino alright?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked.

"She's smiling now but she should be okay not long from now." Naruto nodded and Mrs. Yamanaka sighed in relief for her daughter.

"Thank you so much, Naruto-sama." Mrs. Yamanaka said.

"Hey, I was glad to cheer her up." Naruto said before taking his leave and Mrs. Yamanaka went upstairs to Ino's room. She found her daughter sitting on her bed smiling and the young woman looked to her.

She smiled at her mother and got up to hug her. Mrs. Yamanaka smiled before return the hug affectionately and warmly embraced Ino.

_A week later_

Naruto sat in the Hokage mansion and rested on the couch. Suddenly, the phone rang and this woke up the young Hokage.

He yawned and flexed before reaching for the phone. He placed it next to his ear and spoke.

"Yes?" Naruto said.

_"Hi, Naruto-kun." _Ino's voice came from the phone and he could tell from her cheerful tone of voice that she was back to normal.

"Hello, Ino, how have you been?" Naruto asked.

_"I've been perfectly fine, thanks to you." _Ino responded and Naruto smiled.

"That's good to know." Naruto said.

_"So, are you busy tonight?" _Ino asked.

"No, I'm not." Naruto responded.

_"Would you like to do anything tonight?" _Ino asked.

"Like a date?" Naruto asked.

_"Something like that." _Ino chuckled.

"Sure! You wanna go to that Barbeque place where your team normally eats?" Naruto asked; thinking that instead of IchiRaku's, the date should be at somewhere she liked.

_"I don't see why not." _Ino said.

"Great, I'll come get you at 6:00." Naruto said.

_"All right! See you then, Naruto-kun." _Ino said.

"Bye." Naruto said.

_"Goodbye." _Ino said as she hung up the phone and smiled. She had plans for the evening that Naruto wouldn't expect and that he would never forget for that matter.

She smiled in thought of her plans for the night before she went to shower and freshen up. As for Naruto, he couldn't believe he was actually going on a date and to his surprise, it was Ino.

Back in his younger years when Ino had nothing but disdain for him, he could never have imagined that she would ever ask him out and he sat there on the couch. He laid back for a while before going to shower and he kept thinking about the date while showering.

_Later at 6:00 p.m._

Naruto set out to the Yamanaka house and knocked on the door. It opened and there stood Ino wearing her normal purple outfit.

"Hey, Naruto-kun." Ino said.

"Hi, Ino, are you ready?" Naruto said.

"You bet!" Ino said as she closed the door and began walking alongside Naruto. The two walked to the restaurant known as Yakiniku Q and waited until they got a booth.

Naruto and Ino sat on either side of the table on the floor with green cushions serving as their seats. Once they had ordered their drinks, Naruto and Ino looked at their respective menus.

"Do you see anything you like, Ino?" Naruto asked.

_"Do you mean besides you?" _Ino thought to herself as she chuckled.

"Well, how about these pork cheeks and teriyaki pieces?" Ino asked.

"Sounds good to me." Naruto responded and once the pair ordered their food, they chatted while waiting.

"So, Naruto-kun, how are you enjoying the Hokage life?" Ino asked.

"It's everything I always thought it would be." Naruto smiled.

"You don't say?" Ino smiled.

"I tell ya; the paperwork is killer but once you look beyond that fact, it's a great job." Naruto said.

"That's good to hear. What have you been up to this past week?" Ino asked.

"Oh, I've been doing mostly paperwork but thanks to some extra help, I can get it done like that." Naruto said as he snapped his fingers to make a point.

"How so?" Ino asked.

"Shadow clones." Naruto smiled and Ino laughed.

"I figured you would say something like that." Ino laughed and listening to her laugh once again reassured Naruto that she had returned to being herself. He smiled as the blonde woman laughed and she finally sighed.

"What have you been up to, Ino?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I'm back to helping my Kaa-san with the shop again and it's doing perfectly." Ino smiled.

"Good to know." Naruto said.

"Enough about me; what's with the shadow clones?" Ino said.

"What about them?" Naruto asked.

"What's a powerful man like you doing by having clones do his paperwork for him?" Ino asked.

"Like I said a moment ago, the paperwork is a killer to do. Heck, even Baa-chan didn't like it." Naruto said and Ino laughed again.

"Oh, what's wrong, Naruto-sama? The hero of the entire world can't get through some paperwork?" Ino teased.

"I can so. It just doesn't take as long and it leaves me for more for time." Naruto said.

"So, what do you do for free time?" Ino purred while swaying her chest and Naruto blushed.

"Uh, well, I pretty much water weeds and relax around the Hokage mansion. How about you?" Naruto said.

"I love shopping and helping my mom around the shop." Ino smiled at Naruto.

"Really?" Naruto said and then the food they ordered finally arrived. Then, both blondes began cooking their pieces of meat and waited until it was time to turn them over.

Soon enough, they completed cooking their meal and smiled at how well done the pieces were. Naruto and Ino picked up the pieces before licking their lips.

"Let's eat!" The blondes both said before beginning to eat. They continued to feast while still talking and both truly enjoyed each other's company.

"So, Naruto-kun, do you have any other plans for tonight?" Ino asked.

"No, do you?" Naruto asked.

"Not really. Do you want to do something together after this?" Ino said.

"What do you have in mind?" Naruto responded after biting down on a teriyaki piece.

"Oh, you'll see not too long from now." Ino chuckled.

"All right." Naruto said before he and Ino returned to finish their food. Then, they finished their food and there was a sole piece of pork cheek left cooking.

"Naruto-kun…" Ino purred as she picked up the piece and held it with her chopsticks. The male blonde looked at his companion and eyed the smile on her face.

"Yes?" Naruto said.

"Open wide, Naruto-kun." Ino said as she held out the piece towards him and after a small hesitation, he opened his mouth. She smiled as he bit down on the teriyaki and began eating it.

_"Why would she want to feed me?" _the clueless Naruto thought before they paid for their dinner and departed. As they walked to the Hokage mansion, Ino smiled at Naruto and hugged his arm.

Even with Ino doing this, Naruto was still confused as to why she was hugging his arm while they finally arrived at the Hokage mansion and sat in his living room. Naruto sat on the couch with Ino sitting next to him while smiling brightly at him.

"So, Ino, what did you have in mind?" Naruto said and Ino giggled before slowly pushing him on his back. He lie on the couch in shock as Ino straddled his waist and smiled at him.

"Ino, what are you doing?" Naruto said and Ino sighed while smiling.

"Huh, you're smart enough to save the world but you're not smart enough to see that someone wants you? Naruto-kun, you never cease to amaze me." Ino smiled at Naruto, who couldn't believe his ears at her words.

"You want me?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Of course, I do, Hokage-sama." Ino seductively said to Naruto as she placed her hand on his cheek and stroked his whiskers. The Hero of the World couldn't even think properly since he was in complete shock that Ino had feelings for him and she lowered her face to meet him.

"I…I…I don't know what to…" Naruto nearly said before Ino planted her finger on his lip and silenced him. She kissed his forehead and he deeply blushed.

"The next thing that comes out of your mouth better be Ino-chan." The platinum blonde smiled at Naruto, who remain silent and began to think. Well, he honestly did find her very attractive and her cheerful nature made her all the more appealing.

Plus, though he never said it aloud, Naruto always believed Ino to be much more attractive compared to Sakura and given her former love of Sasuke, he never thought of them being together. However, he had no idea Ino had taken a romance interest in him from the moment he first returned from the village after rescuing Gaara and this very interest only grew when he defeated Pain.

It was only after the war that Ino ultimately confirmed she truly did love him and while she could have told him sooner, Inoichi's death slowly made her fade into sadness; to the point of her not feeling like herself at all. Naruto cheering her up had also served to help remember her actual emotions for him.

He placed his hand on Ino's and she only stared at him. Naruto reached up and tenderly stroked Ino's cheek.

"Ino-chan…" Naruto purely said as he stroked Ino's cheek and she eagerly slammed her lips against his. Both sets of blue eyes glistened while they kissed and he continued to stroke her cheek.

Ino moaned in bliss as she felt Naruto's tongue lick its way into her mouth and she welcomed it. Both groaned as their tongue clashed savagely and slobbered on one another.

Naruto placed his hand on Ino's lower back and stroked it. She brushed her fingers through his hair and pressed her bosom against his chest.

He moaned at this while Ino felt how muscular Naruto's with her chest and they eventually separated lips. Naruto sat upright and Ino did the same; only to kiss once again.

Ino placed her hand on the back of Naruto's head and he stroked her lower back. She sat on Naruto's lap as he kissed his life-long comrade and she gripped the zipper of his jacket.

Their tongues reunited as Ino pulled down Naruto's zipper and he temporarily took his hands off of her to roll his shoulders backwards; allowing his jacket to fall off. He wrapped his arms around Ino once more and she teasingly squished her breasts on his chest again.

Though Naruto caught on to what Ino was hinting at with this course of action, he wasn't done just yet with kissing the blue-eyed woman and neither was she. Just then, Ino's hand slid down Naruto's back and she placed it on his stomach.

She felt only muscle and was very impressed with what she was feeling. Next, she gripped the underside of his shirt and began lifting it up.

To get it completely off, Ino broke her kiss and Naruto held still as she lifted his shirt off before tossing it to the floor. Ino grinned in delight as she observed Naruto's muscular chest and she purred while licking her lips.

"Nice abs, Naruto-kun." Ino purred while swaying her chest as she planted both hands on his abdomen and smiled in satisfaction at how strong he felt.

"Well, I aim to please." Naruto chuckled and Ino placed her forehead on his. She looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, let's shake things up." Ino smiled.

"How?" Naruto asked and Ino seductively laughed again before she took his hands. She placed his left hand at the highest button of her top and winked at him.

"You mean…?" Naruto asked when he understood her and Ino mouthed her permission to him. He nervously undid her button before moving on to undo the final three and he slowly opened her blouse.

The second he opened it, he was treated to the fascinating sight of her bosom; which her purple bra did very little to conceal her large breasts. Ino smiled as she threw her blouse to the ground and Naruto wrapped his arms around her as he smothered his lips against her.

She tenderly planted her hand on his cheek again as he fell back and took her with him. Ino landed on top of Naruto and smothered her barely covered mounds against his chest.

Ino cupped Naruto's face and stroked both of his cheeks. He placed his hands on her back and they find her bra clasp.

He eagerly undid the clasp and Naruto flung it onto his jacket. Ino sat up and displayed her large breasts as Naruto stared in awe.

Not wasting a second, he cupped the ample and perky mounds before groping them. Naruto buried his fingers into them and massaged what he was able to fit into his hands.

Ino moaned as Naruto caressed and squeezed her breasts. In return, she began grinding her crotch on his and she was pleased to see a tent forming in his pants.

Naruto kneaded the orbs together and fondled them. His fingers rubbed them and tenderly played with them.

Ino's tits began to grow hard from Naruto's touch and she smiled at him. He smothered the mounds and his fingers massaged them nonstop.

Naruto's fingers gripped Ino's nipples and started to pull them forward. Ino whimpered as Naruto teased her tits and while pulling on them, he started twisting them.

The blushing blonde woman felt her arousal start to rise and closed her eyes with her blush slowly overtaking her lovely face. Naruto smirked while tweaking and yanking Ino's buds until they were fully erect.

He freed and Ino moaned at her harden tits. Naruto cupped her breasts and pressed them together before biting into the right.

Naruto grinded his canines on the soft flesh of Ino's chest and she held his head against her breast. He gnawed on the mound tenderly as he groped both orbs and sank his fingers into them.

Ino reached down and brushed her hand on the tent forming in his pants. He moaned and she smiled at his hardness.

She gripped the zipper and pulled it down; only to find the tent in his boxer shorts. While smirking, the blonde medic slid her hand underneath the waistband and gripped his member.

_"Wow, talk about an aching power." _Ino smiled as Naruto grinded his teeth on her breast before switching to the other and suckling her nipple. She suppressed another loud moan before she noticed Naruto's hand traveling to her crotch and he undid her skirt button.

It fell off and left her in her mini-skirt. Before Naruto could remove it, she caught his hand and he looked up at her while suckling her nipple.

"You first, Naruto-kun." Ino said as she stroked his aching erection and he moaned as he rubbed his lips together on her tit. He opened his mouth and lightly bit the same nipple.

She mewled as Naruto groped her breasts and grinded his teeth together on her bud. He pulled it forward and Ino's body shivered in pleasure at the feeling.

Naruto released Ino's tit and kept her bosom squeezed together as he licked both her nipples. She kept pumping his erection and used her free hand to push him onto his back again.

He watched as she got off his lap and pulled down his pants along with his boxers. Ino smiled and the sight of Naruto's length made her lick her lips.

She stood up and removed her mini-shirt; after which she took off her fishnet shorts. Now, Ino's remaining clothing was her purple thong that notably had a wet stain and Naruto watched in amusement as she straddled his neck.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you've made me so wet." Ino said to Naruto, who smiled underneath his new lover.

"Then let me fix that." Naruto said and Ino suddenly found herself underneath him. They exchanged smiles before he pressed her mounds together and kissed them.

Ino remained still as Naruto's kissing went down to her stomach and he traced her navel slowly. She closed her eyes and giggled as he licked her navel.

He kneaded her breasts as he slid his tongue down her belly until he reached her entrance and pulled down her thong. Naruto grinned at Ino's toned, naked body in all its indescribable beauty and she spread her legs to further entice him.

Needless to say, Naruto started rubbing his tongue against her clit and she smiled down at him. The female blonde watched as he licked her and teased her lower body.

Ino moaned as Naruto brushed his tongue on her clit and she folded her arms behind her head. Naruto released Ino's mounds and rubbed his fingers on her entrance.

He spread her folds apart and began prodding her inner walls. Naruto licked Ino's clit and guided his tongue down to her folds.

Naruto's fingers wiggled his fingers inside of Ino's wetness and he licked her folds. Ino's legs slightly cringed as her lover's fingers and she closed her eyes while her lusty smile spread across her attractive face.

The blonde's male tongue rubbed against Ino's womanhood as his fingers worked their way against her inner caverns and she began fondling her breasts. Naruto's fingers felt more wetness surrounding them and he removed them.

He licked his way into Ino's pussy and his tongue whacked the inside of her. Her eyes remained closed as Naruto's tongue licked her wet innards and he rubbed her clit.

His tongue rubbed her walls and Ino squeezed her breasts together while moaning. Naruto's tongue wagged inside of her entrance and tasted her arousal.

Ino's soaked insides were licked by Naruto's lust-driven tongue and thanks to her breast-groping, she felt her arousal continuously growing. He rubbed her tongue against her innards as he returned to tracing her folds slowly and he figured that her release would be just around the corner.

Indeed, Ino's orgasm was slowly building inside of her and she moaned while gripping the couch. This confirmed Naruto's hunch was accurate and he swayed his tongue inside of her tightness.

At that very moment, Ino's eyes opened as Naruto's tongue dug into her and she moaned a final time as her fluids were released. They flowed out of her crevice and onto the whiskered-hero's tongue.

Naruto licked up Ino's streams and she panted in in pleasure while laying still. He gathered some of the substance on his fingers and held them up to her lips.

She planted her lips on his fingers and licked the fluids off. Ino moaned as the taste of her own fluids tasted great to her and Naruto smiled as he sat upright.

"Good licking, Naruto-kun." Ino said as she got off the couch and sat on the floor. She leaned back and balanced herself on her arms.

"Thanks, Ino-chan." Naruto said and Ino began swaying her breasts at him.

"Now, come on over here." Ino purred as she gestured for him to come closer with her finger and he responded instantly. He stood over Ino and she looked up at him while smirking.

Ino focused on Naruto's swollen pride and she began pulling on his hardness. With his cock being quite aroused and Ino's light touch, he started moaning lowly and she smiled at this reaction.

She stroked his erection and moved in closer to lick its center. Ino then wrapped her fingers around it and placed her thumb underneath the head of it.

Ino pressed her against the spot while pumping and stroking it. She began to lick his balls after palming them with her free hand and bounced them about in her hands.

Naruto moaned as Ino pulled on his manhood and toyed with his testicles. She wiggled her tongue on his balls and slid it up to the top of his hilt before she slowly blew on it.

He groaned as her cool breath hit his wet throbbing manhood and Ino smirked as she began licking the sides of his shaft. She sensually licked his member and switched to the other side.

With the taste of his low tower already driving her crazy, she pulled back and stood on her knees while she squeezed her breasts on his manhood. Naruto shivered in pleasure as Ino rubbed and kneaded her large mounds on his hilt.

She began swirling her tongue around the head of Naruto's hardness and she stroked her breasts together on his member. Ino noticed Naruto's emerging foreskin and slowly licked it before blowing on it.

This motivated Naruto to begin thrusting his hardness into Ino's tits and she planted her mouth on its top. She purposely licked the head of it slowly and held her jiggling bosom on his hardness.

The Hokage moaned as Ino massaged his throbbing cock with her orbs of flesh and sucked on his length. She moaned as she pumped her mouth on him as he drove his member into it and he noticed her tits.

He reached down and began tweaking her nipples. Muffled moans came from Ino as she licked his erection and kept her breasts constricted around his member.

Naruto pulled the buds forward and Ino's legs began to wobble in pleasure. The sensation of her lover toying with her nipples made her wetness drip out of her onto the carpet and she felt his manhood twitch.

She took her mouth off his member and continued licking it. Naruto groaned as he knew that he would cum soon and Ino wanted him to release on her face.

Naruto jetted his member into Ino's orbs of flesh and he lowly moaned as he reached the end of his rope. His release burst out of his member and spurted onto Ino's face.

Ino moaned as Naruto's cum splattered on her face and he panted with an ecstatic look in his face. As he panted, Ino licked the semen closest to her mouth and found the taste satisfying.

The blonde kunoichi freed Naruto's hardness to lean back again and display her figure for him. In response, he gripped his erection and stroked it until he came on Ino's breasts.

She grinned at this and chuckled as his semen trailed down her cleavage onto her toned stomach. Naruto smiled down at Ino while she wiped his cum off her face and licked it up.

"Ino-chan…" Naruto said while gesturing to his manhood and she immediately stood up. She grabbed the back of his head and undid his headband.

She dropped it onto a nearby recliner and playfully pushed him onto his back. He landed on the couch and watched as Ino straddled him.

Ino winked at Naruto before turning around and spreading her legs apart. Her arousal still dripped from her warmth and it trailed down the blonde male's length.

Naruto watched as Ino brought down her crevice onto his cock and break her hymen apart the second his erection was inside of her. She gritted her teeth together in pain at how swollen Naruto's erection was inside of her and Naruto moaned at how tight his lover's warmth was.

He gripped her waist and started thrusting his hilt into her tightness. After a few more moments, Ino reacted by bucking her hips and grinded Naruto's manhood.

Her breasts bobbed and jiggled about while she gripped the couch. Naruto's length jerked upright into Ino's tightness and rubbed against her walls.

Ino's blush became stronger than ever as Naruto pumped his cock into her entrance and she rode him. Despite Naruto's agile thrusts, Ino managed to keep up with his speed and shook her waist on his length.

It flew into Ino's pussy and she loudly moaned. Naruto groaned as his manhood thrust into Ino's warmth and her breasts heaved repeatedly from his sharp movements.

Ino wiggled her hips as Naruto's member raged into her slimy tunnels and she felt his cock crash against her womb. His length collided into Ino's walls as she kept bringing down her womanhood onto him and the sounds of flesh smacking together echoed throughout the living room.

Naruto's crotch smacked into Ino's plump rear and she stopped clutching the couch to place her hands on either side of her lover. He held onto her small waist as he shot his throbbing glory into her wetness and she closed her eyes in total pleasure.

Sweat formed on the blonde couple as they worked their hips together and Naruto couldn't help but notice how much Ino's breasts were heaving. Ino grinded Naruto's manhood and he lustfully growled from the warmth that surrounding his hardness.

He thrust into Ino's innards and she felt pleasure that she fell back. She landed on Naruto, who released her waist and cupped her breasts.

Naruto groped and kneaded her jiggling orbs as he plunged his manhood into her arousal and she grew tighter on him. Ino whimpered as Naruto caressed her breasts and rammed his length into her.

The curvaceous kunoichi moaned as his member rocketed into her warmth and his fingers massaged her orbs of flesh. While her eyes remained close, her ecstatic grin returned to her face as Naruto pumped his cock into her pussy and rubbed her bouncing mounds together.

Ino faced Naruto and pressed her lips against his. She finally opened her aqua-colored eyes and they locked with his shimmering cerulean eyes.

His tongue licked into Ino's mouth and it found her own. Their tongues violently rubbed and clashed against one another as he thrust into her pussy.

Naruto's cock rammed into Ino's tightness and she bucked her hips together. Her warmth grinded his hilt and the young couple moaned into each other's mouths.

Ino felt Naruto's member twitch and they knew the end was near. He gripped Ino's nipples and twisted them while pulling them downward.

He and Ino's hips finally synced in movement as the latter grew tighter by the minute. Ino reached up with one hand and lovingly placed it on one side of Naruto's face.

She stroked his cheek and she dreamingly stared into his eyes. His manhood rumbled her walls and he tweaked the hardened tits as they endlessly jiggled about.

They moaned into each other's mouths and their tongues wildly soaked one another in saliva. Naruto and Ino's lust-driven movements came to an end as the latter's tightness enclosed on his length.

He groaned into Ino's mouth as countless rounds of his seeds overflowed the insides her womb; to the point where it sprayed out of her entrance and they moaned as loudly as their lungs could manage at this without breaking their kiss.

Both panted as their release oozed out of Ino's entrance and trickled down Naruto's hilt. Eventually, Naruto and Ino separated lips to catch their breaths as she lifted her womanhood off his member.

She lie against him and nuzzled him tenderly. He placed his hand on her stomach and used his other one to stroke her cheek.

"That was some fun, huh, Naruto-kun?" Ino asked.

"That's right, Ino-chan and with me, the fun never stops." Naruto smiled and Ino chuckled as she sat up.

"Ah, well, in that case…" Ino said as she turned around and placed her hands on either side of his shoulders. She seductively brushed her bang before taking in Naruto's member again and he groaned at her warmth.

Ino moaned as she started rolling her hips forward and Naruto's cock began to bang her walls. He cupped her breasts and sank his fingers into the jiggling orbs.

The blushing woman grinned lustfully as Naruto pounded his length into her womanhood and her tightness grinded his erection. Ino placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders as he caressed and squeezed her bouncing bosom.

Both blondes worked their hips together and the young woman wiggled her hips as her lover's throbbing cock slammed into her. He sat up and placed his mouth on her nipple.

Ino held his head against her chest as he rubbed his lips on her tit and suckled it. Naruto caressed the mounds as he pounded his member against Ino's insides and he stopped suckling her breasts.

He began nibbling her neck and she trickled her fingers through his hair. She held onto Naruto's shoulders as she thrust down onto him and pleasured his member.

Naruto pumped his length into Ino's pussy and he thrashed his cock into her tunnels. Ino's breasts heaved in his hands and he gnawed on her neck.

Once he finished, he moved on to slowly lick her neck and she began kissing his forehead. He fondled her mounds and she moaned with him as a hickey formed on her neck.

Naruto's face was then cupped by Ino as she stroked his cheek and he held onto her as she wrapped her legs around him. Ino's warmth grew tighter on his hilt as she rode his member and her breasts jiggled in his pleasing hold.

He groaned as Ino's pussy wrapped around his manhood and squeezed it just as it spasmed; unleashing a white geyser that filled up the slender woman once again. They moaned together as they released simultaneously and she placed her head over his shoulder while sweating profusely.

"Hey, Ino-chan, are you still good to go?" Naruto said.

"You bet!" Ino said as she undid her legs from his waist and stood up. Naruto watched as she lie back and spread her legs apart.

Taking the invitation without hesitation, he placed himself on top of her and his swollen manhood into her warmth. Naruto began to thrust into Ino's pussy and she began anew with bucking her hips.

He palmed Ino's sizeable bust and pressed them together. She simply smiled at him and they exchanged loving glances.

Sapphire eyes looked into cyan-colored ones as Naruto banged his cock into her wetness and she wrapped her arms around him. Ino placed one hand on the back of his head and placed the other one on the back of his neck.

She loudly moaned as he pounded his erection into the depths of her wetness and she grinded Naruto's hardness. He rammed his member into Ino's core and the impact made her mounds bounce in her lover's hold.

Naruto pummeled his cock into Ino's source of arousal as he rubbed and kneaded her breasts together. He stared at Ino's beautiful face and pressed his lips against her.

She bucked her hips to oppose his powerful thrusts and they moaned into each other's mouths. Naruto's tongue versed and wiggled against Ino's as they kissed.

Ino ran her fingers through Naruto's hair as she worked her hips against his and her legs once again wrapped around him. He shot his member into Ino's tunnels and she grinded his every move as she bucked her hips.

The shinobi couple kept their lips smothered together as Naruto's hilt flew into Ino's tightness and he groped what he was able to fit of her breasts in his hands.

Naruto massaged and kneaded them as they jiggled and Ino's muffled but still loud moans were effective in letting him know that she enjoyed each second with him. After much thrusting and making out, Ino's pussy yanked her lover's shaft forward and he blasted her insides with a mega tsunami of semen.

Their release erupted from Ino's tightness and both moaned deeply. Once Naruto's member shot its last few rounds of semen into Ino's stomach, he pulled out of her and lie on top of her.

Naruto broke his kiss with Ino and they continued to passionately stare into one another's eyes. After a few passing minutes, he got off the platinum blonde and picked her up bridal style.

He carried her to his bedroom and set her down on his massive bed. Ino smiled at him as he pulled the sheets down and joined her in bed.

She immediately cuddled up to him and he placed his arms around her. Ino pressed her lips on Naruto's and they shared another passionate kiss for a time before she broke it.

Her lover stroked her cheek as she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep. Naruto smiled at Ino and continued to stroking her cheek until he succumbed to slumber as well.

Though at this point, it was needless to say but Ino, even asleep, knew one thing about her new relationship with Naruto: the chances of her ever being so depressed again were little to nothing and their future lives would have only this very emotion: pure, utter happiness.

* * *

That's that and I pulled this off better than I would have thought. It was so much fun having Naruto be so clueless towards Ino and her clear-as-day hints that she liked him.

Well, I'd say this Hurt/Comfort thing was great for NarutoxIno since I'm sure she'd be devastated about Inoichi after the war had come to an end and I felt the song **_Never Gonna Be Alone _**was an excellent choice for this type of story.

You can all thank my friend **_bankai777 _**since he introduced me to that song and he's been requesting that I use that very song for some time. Originally, I was going to include the lyrics to it but I was afraid it would have taken up unnecessary space in the story.

Besides, that song is so popular, that one would have to be either crazy or unaware of it not to know the lyrics. All in all, I hope everyone who reads this story likes it and let's all wish Naruto a happy birthday.

The next installment will have Naruto and Tayuya, who I feel that, out of all the girls I'm gonna use in this series, is the one is like Kushina the most and her foul-mouth is always fun to write about. So long for now.


End file.
